


Hold my hand, let me go

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, inspired by a heartbreak song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Nayeon waits at the altar. A drabble
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hold my hand, let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by Lifetime, by Ben&Ben: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxsY8GvoQQE

Nayeon is at the altar.

She sees the woman she loves walking down the aisle, in a white gown that trails on the red carpet of the aisle.  
The veil over Jeongyeon's face blurs the warm features of her smiling face, eyes sparkling.  
Nayeon imagines Jeongyeon's laughter, big and loud, the way it would fill the halls of this church.

Jeongyeon's hands hold a big bouquet of white and pink flowers.  
Nayeon chose them with meaning: Long life, true love, everlasting joy.

Nayeon tries not to fidget in her own gown. The organ plays a soothing melody,  
a song she had chosen after winning a bet a couple of weeks before.  
It moves gently through the halls, louder with every step that Jeongyeon takes.  
Violins join the organ in an evocative harmony, the sound moving Nayeon to tears.

Not now though, not in front of the altar. Not with a full face of makeup on,  
and not beside Jeongyeon's future husband. Nayeon clenches her jaw as she stops herself from crying.

There's a letter in Nayeon's hand. She grips it with the bouquet of flowers intended for the Maid of Honor.

"Nayeon-eonni

Thank you for your support. I don't think I would have made it here and now, my wedding, if it weren't for you.

You held my hand through our trainee years. Even if you whined and cried a lot, you were always supportive and bright.  
I looked up to you then, and even now. You are a great inspiration.

It made me happy that we both made it through Sixteen. Jihyo too.  
And through TWICE, we both achieved our dreams. We met the other members, traveled the world side by side.  
Your hand in mine through it all.

Nayeon-eonni, I have a confession to make. Don't get mad, it is my special day tomorrow.

Before I fell in love with Hideo, I was in love with you. It scared me to feel this way towards you.  
But the more time I spent with you, the more I realized how much it made sense to fall in love with you.

This love gave me strength to persevere in our training and performances. TWICE has achieved so much because of you.  
I used to daydream about confessing to you, about what it would be like to date you.  
But I could never get over the fear of losing you. You are too important to me.

Looking back now, loving you was the first step towards loving Hideo.  
From loving you, I gained the strength to love him fearlessly, in spite of being a celebrity. For that, I am grateful.

I hope one day you find someone who can love you just as much as I love him.  
I will be your maid of honor on that day!

With love,

Yoo Jeongyeon"

The contents of the letter weighed in Nayeon's heart like a heavy stone, a secret she though she had buried for years.  
Later, she promises herself, she will find time to cry; soothe the wound that Jeongyeon reopened with her words.

Now though, she waits for Jeongyeon to reach for her hand one more time, before letting her go for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a loop because of this song. I just needed to emote


End file.
